The Son of The Destroyer and The Girl-Who-Lived
by Eternity456
Summary: An OC reborn into the Wizarding world of Harry Potter, but finds there are distinctive changes to what he remembers. One of them being that there is a Girl-Who-Lived instead of a boy.


**This story is inspired by Hella Potter and The Reincarnated OC by Cambrian Beckett its really good I hope you give it a read. I wanted to put my own spin on it so here you go. There will be certain elements from other series, but this story focuses on the Harry Potter verse**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The Son of The Destroyer and The Girl-Who-Lived

"I believe you"

The moment he said those words Harriet whipped her head around to look at him the expression on her face was truly heartbreaking. His name is Nea S. Kamelot he was a fifth-year Slytherin normally that alone would have excluded him from being allowed to speak to the Golden Girl of Gryffindor, but not even one of her House remained with her. This allowed Nea to confront Harriet without interruptions.

Heh, Harriet, it was still weird he was originally from a reality where this existence was nothing, but fiction. From what he could tell he had been reincarnated into the Harry Potter Universe upon his death though it had some differences. In this life, he was the son of Katerina C. Kamelot who was the cousin of Lily Potter nee Evans and The Hindu God of Destruction Shiva, Heir of the house of Kamelot.

The Kamelot family could be traced back to the days of King Arthur they did not care about blood purity, but rather one's abilities, achievements, personality, and merits. They were known for their powerful battle magics, innate talents, spell creation, and longevity.

Anyways how his mother and father met was purely coincidence his mother did not attend Hogwarts after hearing about it from his grandfather Cross M. Kamelot the minister of foreign affairs for non-magical Britain and head of the Kamelot family. She was tutored privately until she went on to travel to learn more about the world and magic.

When she was 27, she went to India and bumped into my father one day while looking for some old magic tomes concerning Higher magics. She was surprised by his appearance as he looked like a handsome middle school student with green and black hair which looked bluish.

Though she knew he was not normal when she saw him, she felt the power he was hiding and when she looked into his eyes, she could see his bottomless divinity. She confronted him about it, he was surprised and impressed at her sensory abilities after that they started talking and got to know one another. They hit it off and 9 months later I was born. Mother returned to Britain and father frequently visited to see me and help me with my powers. Only grandfather and my grandmother Camellia R. Kamelot nee Evans knew the truth about father.

He was getting sidetracked and during a breakdown. Harriet's gaze fell upon him as she processed his words and her eyes widened as she recognized him. Nea wasn't surprised they hadn't known each other well before this year with him being a Slytherin with a rather terrifying reputation and her the Girl-Who-Lived.

But it was the fourth year and despite that there was no Harry Potter, the Harry Potter-verse continued to follow the canon. Nea had watched as she arrived at Hogwarts naïve and innocent to the harshness of the wizarding world.

The end of First Year saw an end to Harriet's innocence as she was forced to kill Quirreldemort in self-defence. Second Year she had to kill the Basilisk just as her counterpart did in canon. Third Year her faith in the law died as she found out about Sirius and the injustice done to him.

Now it was time for the Triwizard Tournament and Harriet was entered against her will, all her friends had turned their backs on her. Hermione hadn't not fully of course, but when faced with the Gryffindor house abandoning her, Hermione simply wasn't enough. Nea decided to finally step into the chaos that was Harriet's life and reveal himself to her. He had been protecting her these past few years in the shadows at the behest of his mother and grandmother.

When she faced that weakling Quirrel he was watching ready to step in at a moments notice, with the Basilisk he was using the powers he inherited from his father to weaken and destroy it from the inside so she would have an easier time killing it. When faced with the dementors well they would have been annihilated had Harriet not used her Patronus to drive them off.

When Harriet first arrived at Hogwarts, he wrote to his mother about her. His mother had tried to make contact and take Harriet in, but was blocked at every turn likely by Dumbledore. He hadn't made contact before now because there was always someone interfering in some way, but now there were no interruptions.

Now that they were alone Nea spoke and it seemed like he said the wrong thing because in three words he accomplished what Malfoy and Snape had been trying and failing to do for the past few years. He had shattered Harriet Potter she collapsed into his robes, her sobs stifled by his robes, but he could feel her trembling, so he wrapped his arms around her.

Nea was working on calming the Savior of the Wizarding World rubbing circles into her back and stroking her hair like he saw his grandfather do for his grandmother and mother when they were distraught.

During her breakdown, the untamable mess that was Harriet's hair had gone limp and turned completely straight. Raising a brow while looking at her he thought, "A metamorphmagus huh". He silently wondered if there would be any more fanfic cliché's but threw that thought out because there likely were after all he was the son of a god so anything could happen.

It seemed she suffered quite a bit of mental trauma as he had already suspected, but it seemed to be worse than her male counterpart likely because she was a girl and looked more like a female version of Harry and James Potter than Lily. This earned her no favour with Petunia and the possibility of her uncle and cousin had done something horrid to her was high.

Something he truly didn't want to even contemplate about. He scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style, she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck rather than wriggle free.

He began walking to the room of requirement as he couldn't take her to the Slytherin dorms for obvious reasons even if no one would mess with her while he was there. The Gryffindor dorms were out because they wouldn't get any privacy and he wasn't leaving her there. Also, he didn't want to have to extinguish the lives of her housemates for trying to hex him for touching a crying Gryffindor much less the Golden Girl herself despite them ostracizing her.

He broke the silence knowing she would appreciate it from what he has seen from watching his mother and cousins.

"Harriet, it would seem Samhain truly isn't a good day of the year for you is it?"

She stiffens in his arms then begins to shake her head into his shoulder and sobs a little then focuses on listening to him speak over her current issues.

"First you lose your parents to the so-called Dark Lord…"

Dark lord yea right, Grindelwald was a true Dark Lord. Riddle was nothing but a hypocritical terrorist with a cult and was too afraid to face death I mean seriously the name Voldemort means a flight from death in French truly showing his cowardice.

"Then your first year you had to defeat a Troll, safest place in magical Britain my ass."

He felt her shaking in his arms. Was she laughing? Nea smiles and continues to speak, "I knew from the moment you took down the Troll that you were something special to face down a Troll as a first-year you truly embody the Gryffindor courage."

"Your second year and all the Heir of Slytherin nonsense it was not you people can be so simple-minded particularly when they're in large groups. Being able to speak Parseltongue is nothing to be ashamed of it may be frowned upon in the UK, but it is revered in other parts of the world such as India, Egypt, and Africa. You could probably make an exciting and profitable career just from translating magical serpents especially ancient ones."

When he finished speaking Harriet was up at him with curiosity and wonder. Nea smiles as he continued walking towards the seventh floor. He begins to speak again, "it's fine that you didn't know you would have to order books from outside of Britain to know. I will let you borrow them if you want just don't show Granger, she might think their dark and get them confiscated like she did your broom last year."

Her eyes turn stony at the reminder of that betrayal.

"And last year with the abominations known as Dementors now your caught in this idiotic tournament."

"Idiotic?" Harriet asks surprised by his words

"Extremely so the tournament was discontinued for a reason and the fact that it was brought back without putting in new safeguards or rules turned the entire thing into a mockery. It's almost amusing how these wizards like to look on the past through rose-tinted glasses."

He reached the painting of Barnabas the Barmy and then began to pace back and forth while Harriet considered his words. He concentrated on what he would need to take care of the girl in his arms for the night. A large bed, a bath, clothes, and hygienic products. Whatever else he could call upon the house elves for they seemed to revere him. He believed they could sense his divinity since they were more in tune with magic.

The door to the room of requirement appeared he could feel Harriet stiffen in shock at the sight of the door appearing. They walk in and Harriet is awed by the beautiful interior it was a replica of one of the rooms in his family's manor.

He goes to the bed and sets her down then looks at her and says, "Harriet I know someone is out to harm you the fact that others cannot see this truly reveals how incompetent they are."

"Harriet do you know what Oaths are?" he asked as she stared at him, she then nodded in confirmation to his question.

"I, Nea Shiva Kamelot hear by swearing that the information I reveal to Harriet Dorea Potter is nothing, but the truth so mote it be."

"Harriet I am your cousin, well the second cousin my mother Katerina Kamelot is the cousin of your mother Lily. I know you have questions so let's hear them."

"Why? Why didn't you reveal yourself to me before? Why didn't you say anything to me?! If you're my family, why didn't you help me?!" Harriet asked as she became more emotional.

He pulled her into a hug then spoke, "I did not reveal myself before now because every time I tried someone would always interrupt usually your housemates especially the annoying carrot head who follows you around and occasionally a professor."

"Besides I wasn't sure if you would run to Dumbledore to ask about me and what he would tell you?" he said while frowning knowing Dumbledore may spin some tale to make her stay away from him.

He didn't know Dumbledore's game was he the same Dumbledore like in the books and canon Movie series? Or was he a completely evil Dark lord posing as a saint-like in some of the fanfiction he read before reincarnating? Either way, he couldn't risk it because in the canon books Dumbledore admitted that he knowingly let Harry suffer mental and physical abuse for over a decade at the hands of his relatives to make him meek, weak and able to be cowed easily by adults to be controlled.

He didn't provide him with any training and discouraged his followers from responding with lethal force when attacked by death eaters. He sacrificed innocent lives trying to redeem murderers and psychopaths.

He shaped Harry into a Martyr by keeping him abused and downtrodden at Hogwarts by Snape and home with the Dursleys making him believe that his own life had no value and it was better to sacrifice it for others who were more deserving of life and happiness. And made himself seem like he was Harry's saviour when he helped him. He also martyred himself in front of Harry to regain his loyalty even though he was already dying but did not inform Harry he made him believe that he sacrificed his life to protect him thus forever sealing his loyalty to him.

Dumbledore kidnapped an infant had him abused by his guardians growing up and then at school by a teacher then indoctrinated into the role of a suicide bomber. He got his followers killed by telling them not to use lethal force, outright sacrificed the lives of others and tried to redeem enemy forces who committed grave atrocities, yet he was still lauded as a hero. Dumbledore was truly a piece of shit in Nea's book he was practically the fucking poster boy for the phrase the road to hell is paved by good intentions.

Nea frowned before now she still saw him as her saviour for getting her away from the Dursley's her faith in him seemed to lessen after the incident with Sirius and now the tournament. Hopefully, he could fully break that loyalty to Dumbledore because he was not about to let her become a martyr for some shitty old man.

"When you first arrived at Hogwarts, I wrote to my mother about you that's when she revealed to me, we were cousins and that she had tried to adopt you but was always blocked by Dumbledore and Wizengamot." He said while thinking that was also the day I found out there was no Harry Potter surprised the hell out of me also kind of the reason I didn't make contact before Hogwarts.

"And I have been helping you though it was in the shadows when you face Quirrel I was ready to step in if you were truly in danger when you face the basilisk I was using my power to weaken it so you could have an easier time facing it. With the dementors well I didn't need to do much since you had it handled with your Patronus, but if they had gotten even a little closer to you, I would have destroyed them."

She looked shocked at his words then a look of understanding and then confusion came over her features. "I can understand how some of my housemates and Ron would interfere with you being in Slytherin, but why would Dumbledore stop your mother from adopting me? And thank you for helping me?" Harriet said

"Your welcome and I'm not sure why Dumbledore wouldn't let mother adopt you we would have been able to protect you from any attacks as the Kamelot family are very powerful even Voldemort didn't dare to provoke the wrath of the family. But Dumbledore kept saying you were safe, happy, and well-protected though from what I have seen from over the years you were not." He said while thinking plus what I know from the series.

Nea did a quick wandless Lumos to prove he was not lying and didn't break the oath. A look of rage formed on her face and she began to shake. He wrapped her in a hug again and tried to calm her down when I began to hear her sobs.

"Why would he do this to me?" she asked while crying I responded by saying I don't know, but I knew that wasn't true I have an idea why but am not certain about anything yet.

"Harriet look at me I'm here now I will protect you; I am going to help you get through this tournament, I'm going to help you grow stronger and reach your full potential I will not betray you," I said determinedly while looking into her eyes

She suddenly kissed me it took me a moment before I responded with more fervor her lips tasted sweet like cherries. We broke apart then I looked at her and asked, "are you sure this is what you want?"

She replies with a short kiss he began to strip both her while planting small kisses on her neck her moans began to grow as his hands kneaded her ass. Once she was naked, he laid her on the bed then stripped off his clothes.

She was beautiful her long black hair cascading down her back and her emerald green eyes were mesmerizing. Her body was kind of childlike although with large breast. (Imagine Serafall from Highschool DxD)

He began kissing her thigh and worked his way up to the groomed slit between her legs once he arrived at her entrance, he began to taste her. Harriet gasp and moans he then begins to massage he ass while he continued eating her out.

She soon cums and cries loudly, she lays there exhaustedly as he smirks and says, "I don't think this the time for rest we have only just begun." She stares at his large cock, he smirked at her he had inherited good genes from his father and family.

She takes his cock into her mouth and began to bob up and down giving him a blowjob she was inexperienced, but it still felt good regardless. He soon cums and Harriet found his seed filling her mouth it was a bit too much as she took a moment to swallow it all.

Nea soon grabs her by the hips and slowly lifts her making his intent clear, but suddenly a feeling of death washed over them and his divine power seemed to resonate with it. When looked at Harriet her eyes were glowing, and she seemed to be listening to someone. The room suddenly changed to an altar with a ritual circle.

He knew that she was connected to death in some way after all her counterpart had the title master of death. He just did not know if she was a legacy of some death god or goddess or even an avatar of death herself.

She soon began to speak her voice echoing throughout the room and the ritual circle began to glow in a pale black light.

"I, Harriet Dorea Potter request of magic this night that for the offering of my virginity, That I will be loved, That will break free of the chains that shackle me, That I will not be deceived by those who wish to use me, That I will have the strength to strike down all those who seek to do me harm so mote it be."

Once she finished speaking, she pierces herself on his cock breaking through her hymen completing the ritual and her sacrifice. Their magic surrounds them rapping them in a cocoon of red, purple, and black energy. Harriet grabs Nea's face and kisses him deeply and a primal feeling began to come over him. He gripped her hips tightly and began thrusting faster and faster she was just as eager soon her inner walls began to tighten along with his member. They cum at the same time then lay down on the bed enjoying the afterglow.

Nea smiles as he puts the cover over them then looked at Harriet starting to fall asleep. He kisses her forehead and begins to join her in dreamland, but not before he had a final thought, "It seems we have become bonded I wasn't expecting that, but I suppose it's for the best I wonder how she will react when I tell her."


End file.
